my everlasting light
by audrina moh'd
Summary: okay...so deidara is in a relationship with sasori... all is well until he finds him cheating...will a cetain beautiful raven be able to stop his depression? will itachi be deidara's light? sorry, i really suck at summaries...but please read! :)
1. Chapter 1

I gazed at my friends with pleasure and smiled. Someone up there was actually smiling down on me. I gained friends and well, my grades are fair enough so at least I could graduate now. Well, there is the exception of maths, which, by the way, abhors me. When I think that I finally understand something it just screws me over. Anyways, Sasori has always been there for me. And now I think we are boyfriends. We have had a few dates, but I mean, well… I am just so afraid to ask him if we are. Oh well… only time will tell. But I know sooner or later I will have to just suck it up and ask him. But for now I am not going to let my big mouth ruin everything.

I finally stopped taking drugs, thanks to Kakuzu. Hidan is just here… but it is fun to have him around. He always makes sure that I have a smile on my face and not one of those forced smiles. A real smile. He makes all of us laugh. I am especially glad for that. These days, I do not feel so lonely, anymore.

So far, I am thrilled with life and life is content with me. I am so blessed that Sasori stopped me from committing suicide, almost two months ago. That was when my feelings for Sasori began to develop.

I **love **art! Art is my passion. Art is a bang. It is an explosion. Man, I love seeing things explode, especially at the peak when everything now falls apart. I love watching the various explosions, as each is unique. All explosions have its own different way of 'exploding'. It has an uncommon shape, size, colour, outburst and even its own rare sound.

Sasori, however, disagrees with me and fails to see my point. No matter what though, regardless if he is my boyfriend now, I will never acknowledge his beliefs. He thinks that art is eternal, never ending, everlasting. Please.

Art is temporary, fleeting, an explosion. Art is a bang. It is unexpected. You cannot guess its shape or size or sound, but you can only wait and see. I love that thought so much because of one reason and one reason only. It reminds me of my life, how things do not last forever, how everything in life is only temporary. Therefore, because of that point and everything that has happened to me, I cannot agree with Sasori. However, I recognize and comprehend that it is only his opinion and we all have our own opinion on various topics.

So yeah… my life is complicated. But that is life. It decides, that when you are happy and content with yourself, to make a mess of everything. It does not appreciate when you are happy. Life loves to see you fail and it loves to see you miserable. But that is my opinion on life. Others have it good, great, superb even. But then again, I cannot judge, because everyone is fighting their own little war, whether it is big or small.

_My name is Deidara. I do not care about my surname, for it is long gone. I have been to the depths of hell and I have seen the devil, as some would say. My life's experiences have changed me, and I would say for the better. I now appreciate life and my friends, most of all. _

"Hey! Damn it, man!" I yelled, snapping out of my figment of imagination, "Hidan, give me back my books!"

"No way man!...you should see your face right now," Hidan yelled back.

"But I actually did my math homework," I began to run after him, "I want my books now!"

"Over my dead body!" he yelled back. We both stopped and laughed. I clutched my shirt. God, my stomach and chest began to hurt... "ahahahahahaha, oh Jashin, that was really funny.. here Dei…"he patted me on the back and headed off to his class.

Not too long after the bell rang and I slowly made my way towards my maths class. Ughh! I **hate** math.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **

**I do not own anything and I do not own the characters… **

I made my way slowly towards math. As I entered, I immediately began to look for Sasori. I did not see him this morning. He was nowhere in sight. I frowned. What could have gone wrong? He was perfectly fine yesterday. I went over by him, we played video games, he helped me with my math homework and we went for dinner. I made my way to my seat, which was to the back of the class. I pulled out my phone and texted him, as no teacher was in class as yet.

_Hey, where are you? Are you fine? _- Dei.

_Yeah...I'm fine…just a little sick. No worries._ - Sasori.

_Okay then…hope you feel better un._ – Dei.

"Deidara, if you do not want detention today I suggest you put that phone away and pay attention," My headed snapped up front. When did Iruka Sensei entered class? I looked at my watch. Wow. Class started fifteen minutes ago. Oh well. "well, Deidara? Are you going to answer my question?" Iruka asked. Ummm….

"Well…Iruka Sensei, the thing is…that Ummm… I don't understand the question…" I stammered. The entire class began to laugh. What was going on? Damn, I felt embarrassed. I looked over at Hidan and with a questioning look.

_He asked if you did your homework_ he mouthed. Oh…well that makes sense now. "Uh… yes. Iruka Sensei. I did my homework," I replied, passing up my papers. That was kind of funny, though.

"Oh good. I thought you lost it there Deidara," he replied, and continued class as normal.

Maths classed went by surprisingly quickly. English was as boring as hell. Man I wanted to kill myself in there. What is the point behind doing these subjects? Maths and English? Where will that get us in life? By the time lunched rolled around, I began to miss Sasori. I hoped he was alright and that nothing was seriously wrong with him. Maybe I should go over and see him this evening. That wouldn't hurt, right? Besides, I am his boyfriend.

As I made my way to the cafeteria, I began to think about my Sasori. Maybe I should ask him out. Nah… I want him to ask me out again. It was sooooo sweet how he did it last time. But because he asked last time maybe I should ask this time. He'd really appreciate it. Ohh… I should get him flowers. Pretty pretty flowers. With all sorts of colours. Yes! With roses and lilies! ….. _**WHAT THE HELL!? **_I'm beginning to sound like a girl. Even worse... a disgusting lovesick schoolgirl… NO! I am a man! Men don't think about flowers. What the hell…. But seriously, I am going to ask him out. But where? Damn it. Another question.

"Watch where you're going!" someone yelled. I looked up to face the gorgeous and alluring Uchiha Itachi, who was giving me the famous and feared Uchiha death glare. He kind of looked hot. My beloved ramen spilled all over his shirt. Now, what was I going to eat for lunch? This was my absolute favourite meal, and now it was gone. I didn't even get to taste it.

"I am so sorry, for the both of us," I murmured. I watched his chest, as his soaked shirt clutched tightly to his chest, exposing his six pack abs. My jaw dropped. Was it even legal for someone to be that sexy? That attractive? No way! It had to be a sin! Itachi smirked at me but I just looked away. I have a boyfriend. Yes, there are and will be lots of men sexier than Sasori. But so what?! Sasori is great and I just have to control my desire. "I'm sorry," I repeated, and walked away.

I scanned the cafeteria, and spotted Hidan with Kakuzu. I walked over to the table and sat down.

"What was that all about?" Kakuzu asked.

"I just accidentally spilled my treasured ramen on him… Uchiha Itachi. Such a shame. I spent good time this morn-," Hidan cut me off.

"_The Uchiha Itachi_?" he asked.

"No! The other one from out of space. Of course _The Uchiha Itachi_," I sarcastically responded.

"Well duh, I just wanted to know….hmph!...and he didn't pulverize you? Isn't that a bit odd?" Hidan asked. Well. He did have a point. Also he actually showed up to school.

"Well I for one am happy he didn't do that. I would have been dead! Although, I wouldn't have been hungry. Oh Jashin! I am starving!"

"Here," Hidan said, giving me half of his sandwich, smirking. I reluctantly took it. As soon as I bit into the sandwich, I spat it out. What the hell was that? I made all sorts of 'ewww' sounds and even wiped my tongue.

"what the hell was that?!" I asked, well more like yelled.

"Why tuna sandwich, my dear Dei-chan." Hidan said, with an obviously fake and terrible British accent. We both began to laugh uncontrollably at Hidan's failed attempt to speak with a British accent. Even Kakuzu joined in.

Eventually, lunch came to an end. I headed to my favourite and cherished class – art! But this time, unfortunately, it was very boring. I hate when we have to listen to lectures and take notes. That is not art. I mean, where is the fun? But thankfully, art was over and I headed to my other class. Spanish. I sighed…

I watched as the clock ticked. Just a few more minutes and I could finally go over to Sasori's. I decided on our next date. We would simply go for ice cream. His favourite dessert. I didn't want anything big, like those fancy dinners. Of course, if Sasori wanted it, I would not mind.

Delightedly, Spanish had finished and I literally ran out of class and headed straight to my locker. Unfortunately, the world decided for me to see the Uchiha once more. As I made my way through the busy halls, I accidentally stepped on the Uchiha's shoe, and once again, received that death threatening glare. Big whoops. I'm still alive. I do not understand how people could fear the Uchiha's death glare. It does absolutely nothing. You are perfectly fine, as before the glare.

I loathed the famous Uchiha Itachi with a passion. I am glad that he suffered and hopefully still is suffering. He is all alone. Has no one. His parents…gone. His brother…gone. His clan…gone. He is miserable and lonely, like how I was. He now feels my pain and understands what I went through.


	3. Chapter 3

I loathed the famous Uchiha Itachi with a passion. I am glad that he suffered and hopefully still is suffering. He is all alone. Has no one. His parents…gone. His brother…gone. His clan…gone. He is miserable and lonely, like how I was. He now feels my pain and understands what I went through.

But is that right? Is it? Just because I went through pain, and felt severe pain, does that mean he has to feel the pain too? Right now, he is suffering and probably needs an encouraging friend. But doesn't he have that? He's freaking rich! Of course he would have that. He could buy whatever he wanted! Yeah, he could, but he can't buy back his family, his clan, his brother. Everyone knew how much he adored his brother. But why do I care? I hate him… loathe him… abhor him. I should not be even thinking about him. I should not care about his happiness. I should be glad, delighted and overjoyed that he is suffering. Yes. I shall never forget what he did to me. Never.

I pulled into Sasori's driveway, and absent mindedly, made my way to his front door and knocked. No one answered. I knocked again. Still, no one answered. I knocked again, with fear, and tried to open the door. To my surprise it was open and I let myself in. The house was empty. Quiet.

"Sasori?" I yelled, "Are you home?" Fear filled me. I thought he was sick? Did something happen? Someone coughed upstairs. Sasori. I ran upstairs and made a bee-line towards his room. On his bed, lay a lump, covered in thick blankets, surrounded by tissues and a trash can to the left of his bed. Oh my god. Was Sasori this sick? Why didn't he tell me? "Un, are you okay?" I asked, unsure of my voice. Idiot! Of course he's not okay. Just look at him. Well, the lump on his bed. I walked towards him, and slowly removed his blankets, unsure of what I may see. "Hi, un," I whispered. Oh god. It killed me to see him like this.

"Hi," he whispered back. I felt his forehead. It was blazing. I kissed his forehead and I could tell that he was shivering.

"Did you eat anything as yet, un?" I asked him, certain of his answer.

"No," he replied, before coughing. Of course. Hmm… I wonder if he has any of those cup soup things.

"I will be right back, un," I said. I gently got up from his bed and made my way downstairs. I scanned his cupboards, looking for soup. Fortunately, I found two and I heated them immediately. I then browsed through his medicine cabinet and got some tablets for him. I walked back to his room and gave him the soup, which he gladly accepted. Chicken noodle soup was his favourite. I smiled. I wonder if he knows little things like that about me too. As he ate, I cleaned up his mess, mostly used tissues, and, straightened out his bed. Ewww. That was disgusting - used tissues. Man or not… it was definitely abominable. Then I removed the trash can from his bed and placed it on the ground.

He finish ate and I rested the bowl on his study desk. I lifted up his covers and entered his bed. I'm sure he could use a little warmth, in which, I can provide, of course. I snuggled closer to him, grabbing his waist, pulling him towards me. He rested his head on my chest and sighed. I wrapped one of my legs around his leg, bringing him closer and I placed my head on his. My hand roamed about his body, touching him in several places, his thighs, his back and his hair, sending numerous heated sensations throughout his body. I felt him shivered, and automatically brought him closer to me, if it was possible. Now, we were so close to each other, not even a single drop of water would be able to pass through.

I looked down at him, taking in his gorgeousness. His beautiful brown eyes, lined with a thin layer of eyeliner. Small bags were formed under his eyes, which indicated a lack of sleep. My fingers gently brushed through his silky, delicate, red hair. He let out another sigh. I kissed his forehead and tilted his chin upwards. I watched his pulchritudinous eyes, and then looked at his soft, smooth lips. I bit my own lips. Sasori grasped my shirt and I felt his body shiver. I wanted him even closer, but it was unattainable. I leaned forward and my lips brushed his. It was a soft and slow kiss, but pleasurable and gratifying, until he pushed away.

"I don't want to get you sick Dei," he said, looking away.

"I don't care, un," with that, I allocated my body on top of his and cupped his face. God, he was making me hard. I kissed him, slowly and softly, like our kiss before. I was not going to push him, because he was sick. But when he does recover, we'll have lots of fun. After kissing him, I lay beside him and softly massaged his hands.

"Hey, un, if you're feeling better tomorrow, would you like to go for ice cream? And I'm kind of ditching school tomorrow, un," I asked him, feeling totally nervous.

"Yea. That would be very nice. What time?" he asked, never watching me.

"Ummm…. Anytime you want, un," wait… ice cream would not be good if he was still sick. "We will only go if you are feeling better though," he nodded. "Are you going to school tomorrow, un?"

"Nah, if you're ditching, I'll ditch too," he said. His breathing began to even out, and soon he was sound asleep. I listened to his slow breathing, and also began to fall asleep. I really hope he got better tomorrow.


End file.
